A typical harvester includes a harvester platform including a frame supported for movement over ground, the frame having a front edge, a cutter bar extending along the front edge, and a pickup reel for lifting up crop into the harvester. In general, the pickup reel includes a reel support supported by the frame, a reel shaft rotatably supported by the reel support and extending along an axis transverse to the frame, and a plurality of arms extending radially from and being rotatable with the shaft. The pickup reel also includes a plurality of second shafts or bat tubes, each supported by at least one arm and being generally parallel to and radially spaced from the reel shaft, the bat tubes being rotatable relative to and rotatable with the arm, and a plurality of harvester tines supported by each bat tube for movement with the bat tube. During operation of the pickup reel, the tine engages crop and lifts it into the harvester.
In some constructions, the tine includes a split ring portion to clamp the tine to the bat tube. The split ring portion extends around the bat tube, and a self-threading screw is threaded into the end portions of the split ring portion to clamp the tine to the bat tube.